You are not alone
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: Chris is the only one alive from the Halliwell line.. At least until now.. So he decides to... Sorry, can't tell :p.. Read to find out. The story will be completed in 3 Chapters.. Please R&R..
1. Putting an end

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… I wish I would! LOL! Well, the story will be completed in 3 Chapters. Please R&R... Thanks ;-)_**

_**Chapter I: Putting an end**_

20-year-old Chris Halliwell was standing at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Alone! All alone..! Everyone was dead. All his family had been killed by him. Chris hated him so much. But he was dead too. Chris couldn't let him leave after what he had done.

**_- - - Flashback - - -_**

_10-year-old Chris was in his room. His lil sister, Melinda is in hers. Wyatt is 12 years old.. He is evil, already, for 2 years. He killed his mom, his aunts, his uncles and his cousins. They were all dead for 2 years… Since Wyatt became evil. Chris and Melinda were the only family alive. Wyatt blacked orbed into Mel's room. "Wyatt!" she giggled. She was too young.. She was only 5! She didn't know what was going on with Wyatt. Chris heared her. He knew Wyatt would hurt her. "Noooo" he screamed and orbed into Melinda's room. Too late! Her little body was on the floor in a pool of blood and he saw black orbs leaving the room. He got really angry. He ran next to Melinda. She was crying and she looked at Chris "Chris" she said "I am cold". Chris knew his sister was dieing. He had no choice but to call for Leo. "Leo!" he screamed.. He took a blanket and covered Melinda's shaking body "Leo" he yelled again in tears looking up. "Chris.." Melinda said still crying. Chris looked at her and held her in his arms "..Wyatt is bad" she said and left her last breath in Chris's arms. He screamed in frustration and his heart was bleeding. He cried over his little sister's dead body. "You can't die…" he said through his sobs. He was also angry at Leo! He didn't show up. He learned a few days later that he was dead too. Wyatt had killed Leo himself with an arrow plunged into darklighter poison. Melinda's last words gave him strength to seek revenge._

_**- - - End of flashback - - -**_

He was looking down at the cars and he thought of jumping. He had thought about it lots of time but he never did it.

**_- - - Flashback - - -  
_**

_He was angry. He couldn't let go. He went after Wyatt. He chased him and they fighted till one of them dies. Chris was determined to kill Wyatt. And he did. He did kill Wyatt. He was his last relative but he couldn't care less. Chris couldn't let Wyatt live. It took him 10 years to do it but he wouldn't rest until he killed that bastard and watched him die. He couldn't rest until he get his revenge.._

_**- - - End of flashback - - -**_

His clothes were still covered with blood. Not only his blood but Wyatt's too. He was glad Wyatt was dead but it didn't ease his pain. Even after all these years. Wyatt was right. Chris remembered his last words _"Killin' me won't make it any easier for you.." _He was SO right. He looked down once again. No-one was waiting for him. No-one was at home. Everyone was dead. He was alone! He stepped at the edge of the bridge, closed is eyes, opened his arms and took a step. Right after his leap a brown-haired girl, about 15-16years old, orbed behind him. _"Chris.. NO!"_ she screamed. But Chris had already taken his final step. He was already falling. He didn't hear her. The only thing he could hear was the wind playing a bittersweet melody. He reached the road and he hit on it. The girl orbed to him and then she orbed them both him and herself at the Halliwell Manor.

----------------------------------------------

**That was it! The first Chapter… So, what do you think? Please leave me a review. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up soon... Really soon... See ya!**


	2. I am your sister

**_Disclaimer: I told you before.. I don't own Charmed :-p Well this is the second Chapter.. I told you it wouldn't be long till I update but it's nothing special.. If you are not too bored or got nothing better to do read and leave me a review.. Thanks!  
_**

_**Chapter II: I am your sister**_

Melinda was dead for 10 years. The Elders decided to make her a whitelighter. There was no-one as good and pure as her. They decided to send her down to Earth to protect a very special witch. A witch that had been through so much. Her brother, Chris! They decided Chris to be her charge. She was preparing for this moment for too long. They sent her down the right moment… When Chris wanted to jump off Golden Gate Bridge. She a was a little too late. When she appeared on the bridge, he had already jumped, there was nothing she could do. She screamed at him but he couldn't hear her. She watched her brother falling and crashing on the ground. She immediately orbed to him and she orbed him and herself to the Halliwell Manor.

She orbed Chris on the couch and she kneeled next to him. She held her hands over his body and they glowed as she was trying to heal him. It wasn't easy! It was taking too long. Even though he wasn't dead he was so close to die. But as it seemed it wasn't his time yet. "Come on" the girl said "wake up.. Wake up, Chris, damn you!" she yelled at her unconscious brother. After a while Chris opened his eyes. He had a blur sight of a young beautiful woman with dark long hair looking lovingly at him. She looked like his mom "Mom" Chris said weakly. The girl smiled "No, Chris" she said "I am not you mom..". Chris's sight was now clear.

"Who are you?" Chris asked her  
"It's been a long time" the girl said sitting on the table opposite the couch  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked sitting up on the couch  
"I can't blame you that you can't recognize me" she answered him not giving a clear answer  
"Stop with the riddles" Chris said obviously annoyed "Who are you?" Chris asked the girl once again  
"I 'm.." she paused "I am your sister" she said "I am… Melinda!"

----------------------------------------------

**Well that was the second Chapter. It's really short but I needed to go on with the plot. So the next and final Chapter will be up soon.. If ya want leave me a review.. Thanks.. See ya!**


	3. Thank you

**_Disclaimer: For the last time.. I don't own Charmed… hehe! This is the last Chapter! A big thanks for the readers of my fanfic. If you want leave me a review letting me know what you think.. Thanks!_**

_**Chapter III: Thank you**_

Chris couldn't believe it. Or didn't wanna believe it. He thought it was a just nasty joke… He didn't believe that this girl was his little sister that died 10 years ago in his arms. It couldn't be true!

"You 're lieing" he told her.  
"Really?" she said "Why would I?" Melinda asked him.  
Chris ignored the girl's question "Melinda, my sister, is dead for 10 years" Chris told her.  
"I know" she said "10 years dead plus 5 years old when…she died… Don't I look like 15?" she asked Chris smiling, trying not to cry

Chris looked at her. She looked a lot like Piper and her way of looking was exactly like Leo's. She also had something of Chris. His smile… Chris had forgotten how it is to smile. He had forgetten how he looked like when he was smiling. That was a long time ago! Tears came to his eyes as he smiled again. His little sister was there! She was telling the truth… It was her! He hugged her "Thank you!" he told her as tears were running down his face. It was then that tears started to fall from Melinda's eyes too. "Thank you so much" he told her again..

Melinda was hugging him back "It's ok now Chris" she told him through her tears of happiness "I am here now for you" Chris let go off his sister having tears in his eyes "I didn't took good care of you then. I 'll do it now, I promise" he said to his sister. "Please, tell me you forgive me" he looked into her eyes. "It's ok, Chris" she smiled at him as she wiped her tears away "You have nothing to apologize for... You 've been through so much! Now, it's my turn to take care of you" she said sobbing "The Elders decided to make me a whitelighter and they assigned me to be yours" She once again hugged her brother letting him know that she would never leave him "You are not alone, Chris" she whispered in his ear as Chris hugged her back "You are not alone!"

**_THE END_**

----------------------------------------------

**That was it! The third Chapter. It 's short too but meh! Anyway…The last quote is the title of the fanfic which is, now, completed. I hope you enjoyed it! I wanna thank again all my readers, so thank you ;-) and I would appreciate it if you would leave me a review to let me know what you think. I 'll soon write another fanfic.. Till then.. Adios!**


End file.
